


The Hike

by RelentlesslyExisting



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlesslyExisting/pseuds/RelentlesslyExisting
Summary: Griffith takes Guts along on a hike. Fluff commences when they reach their destination.





	The Hike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that takes place in a world where Guts and Griffith manage to communicate. This is sort of after they've worked through the drama. I don't know, I just want them to enjoy each other.

The chill of the early morning air lightly nipped a Guts' cheeks as he stepped down the hill. He rubbed his eyes still feeling the sting of grogginess and huffed a sigh in mild annoyance. Still, Guts kept his eyes glued on his feet as he stared at the dew seeping into the worn leather of his boots. The musty odor of damp sheep, the fresh scent of the grass, mixed in with the earthiness of the mud filled Guts' nose. It brought back memories of a time when camping out was the norm, a time before the Hawks knew any fame or glory.

Just ahead of him, he could make out the gentle trot of Griffith's footsteps. His gate was precise and nimble, and he easily hopped over the patches of rugged white rock that peaked out from the grass. His hair splashed back and forth in a shiny white cascade with every step. The morning light made everything look more vibrant. Blades of grass flourished and stood a bright yet deep green. Watching Griffith conquer the terrain with so much energy brought more spring in Guts' step. The land seemed more beautiful, and the hike seemed more fruitful.

They reach the beginning of a forest. Tall pine trees looked down at the two, their dead needles scattered all over the ground. The occasional pine cone could be seen, but they were mostly buried from view under the layer of needles. Before stepping in, Griffith turned his face toward Guts. 

“We're close to there.” he said reassuringly before turning forward and continuing to walk. 

No amount of short shrubs, weeds, or intrusive bushes seemed to faze Griffith. Often he'd turn to warn Guts of upcoming obstructions, and when he did there was an amused twinkle in his eye. It was almost braggartly, as if he was showing off how much more he knew about the route than the man walking with him. Guts didn't mind that though, he like it when Griffith was proud.

After a short, but tiresome trek uphill, the trees began to thin out and a wondrous clearing appeared before them. Red clovers, and buttercups dusted the meadow. The sun shone warmly on the grass, dying the deep green a glistening gold. Happily, Griffith took off running down to middle of the clearing, urging Guts to join him with the swift motions of his hands.

Guts slowly walked forward taking in the scenery in front of him. He looked up at the white tufts of clouds boldly lacing the sky. Around him he could see patches of tall grass and fox-tails that that brushed up and caught against his pants. What amazed him the most was the gentle slope of the clearing. It was a segment of a moderately tall hill and given that he was standing relatively close to the top, Guts' could make out the walls of midland's capitol city. The city that held the castle his friend held so close to his heart.

“It's a nice view isn't it?” Griffith yelled, having to raise his voice a little to be heard.

“Yeah.” Guts replied, almost in a daze.

“Come down here, it's warmer where the sun is.” Plopping down, Griffith lay down on the grass beneath him but kept his head turned on Guts who was slowly making his way down hill.

With a small grunt, Guts sat down beside Griffith who was now laying on his side. The grass was remarkably soft, and though it was still a little moist from the dew, the sun had done a good job of drying it.  
“It's nice to get away from the palace once in a while.” Griffith said on a breath.

“You said it. I don't even go to most of the court balls, but just remembering one makes me shiver.”

“Well, they're a necessary evil and at the very least the food is good.”

“I'd rather starve.” Guts remarked in a way that made Griffith chuckle.

“Come on, there has to be at least something that makes them worth while. I mean, I know for me, it's nice to be able to talk about books for once-”

“Hey, I can't help it if I'm still slow at it, I only learned a bit ago and … I look pretty pathetic right now don't I?”

“Listen Guts, I don't mean to look down on you or other people of common background. After all, the days when I still struggled with words are still fresh in mind. You'll get there eventually.” Griffith was now staring directly into Guts's eyes. They were concerned yet playful. He looked beautiful.

“I know, I know.” A slight smile crept onto Guts's face. He was now looking Griffith's hair, the way long voluminous clumps would fall over his shoulders. Griffith had already since turned his gaze away from him, leaving his face in profile. Guts admired the slope of Griffith's nose, and the slight part in his brownish-pink lips. 

“You know, I guess there is some merit in those balls.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I've never seen you more in your element.”

“What are you talking about? How could I, a born commoner ever comprehend such lavish parties?” Griffith replied mockingly batting his eye-lids. Guts smirked at this.

“You just look perfect there. I mean, hell I never get close enough to hear your conversations, but damn, you always look like you know exactly what you have to say.”

“It's easy, just say what you know people want you to say.”

“You don't get it. It's more difficult than that, you can't be too obvious about it. I dunno. My point is, when I see you up there it's like you are untouchable, like I could never reach you. You become impossibly stunning and I almost feel left behind.” Guts stopped and took a moment to look at his hands before continuing with,“I'm sorry.”

“I'm always looking at you though.” Griffith said, causing Guts to perk up. “Often times at those balls I feel exhilarated. Everything I say is greeted with a smile, and nobody leaves my side. It feels good, I feel powerful. But, sometimes it makes me feel gravely cynical. I look at Lady Barthwell's face and feel my stomach twist with nausea at her caked on make-up. I see men like Sir Rowan who smiles and “happily” chats with me, but I've overheard him on more than one occasion bad-mouthing me to his wife. And most days, I can smile at how pathetic they all are, that despite hating me they cling to my every word. Still, occasionally I become disgusted and suddenly your face is the only one I could stand to look at.” 

Griffith had the expression of a young boy on his face. His lips were pouted, his eyebrows lightly furrowed and his eyes were widened. He looked down at the ground next him, grasping and pulling at blades of grass.

Almost abruptly, Guts lifted a hand and gently rested it on his friends shoulder. Griffith took this as an invitation to affectionately tackle Guts' torso to to ground and lay his head on his chest. Guts crane d his neck to lean in and kiss the top of Griffith's head, enjoying the feeling of soft hair on his lips.

“You know I used to play here a lot as a child.” Griffith said, the warmth of his breath just barely seeped through Guts's shirt.

“I kinda figured.”

“Yeah well, my family kept sheep and when I got old enough my parents let me take the flock out here to graze. I never really went alone of course, there were these brothers I knew who would come with me because they had goats that needed feeding. There was also this one girl who would look after cows. Anyway we always stopped here.” Guts combed through Griffith's hair as he spoke. 

“Sometimes I wish I never left.” Griffith paused then continued. “Do you think we still would have met even if I stayed a shepherd? Would you even be interested in talking to me?”

“I don't know.” Guts said simply. “Would you even speak to a mercenary? Someone bound to disrupt the peace of your quiet village?”

“I see your point.” Griffith said resigned. “Well in that case, I guess I should be glad things turned out the way they did.” He turned himself over and gave a chaste peck on Guts' lips before quickly laying back down. This left Guts a flustered mess, but after remembering his superior strength, he rolled himself on top of Griffith and gave a much fuller kiss. Griffith just stared up at him, and in playful bliss, pulled Guts' face close to his. Slowly ,he seemed to be making his way toward Guts' lips, but in an act of defiance bit his nose. 

Guts shot up and licked his lips. His face was flushed and his brows contorted into a confused furrow. Blankly, he laid back down beside Griffith in defeat. Meanwhile, Griffith beamed with a toothy grin.

“You little piranha!” Guts yelled, finally finding the words to talk

“I'm taking that as a compliment.”

“God, you are so lucky I exist! I mean, if you were to pull that with Casca she would've broken it off with you immediately.”

“Well, its a good thing you aren't Casca then.”

“One day I'm going to get back at you for that, and I swear you'll be sorry when I do.”

“Great, I can't wait.”Griffith laughed, and as tears began to wet his white eyelashes, Guts, for once, broke out of his pout and just smiled at the red-faced buffoon his friend turned into. With swift grace he leapt onto Griffith, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and delivered the wettest kiss on the cheek Griffith would ever experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, and it shows. I know this isn't the best griffguts fanfic out there, but I wanted to give it a try. If you somehow managed to enjoy this leave a comment. Actually, even if you didn't like it, leave me a comment and tell how I could improve. Maybe one day I'll have writing good enough to support my loftier idea's. Thank you for reading.


End file.
